svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 2
Amanda threw her hat on the back of the cart and together they started walking out towards the oaks, following the trodden path through the grass. “You went here on Restday then?” said Amanda. “What did you think?” “I really liked it. It felt good to be there. Kind of like under that old tree on the hill you know... sort of.” “Yes.” Amanda nodded. They're similar. These trees are a lot younger though, so they're more lively and a lot friendlier.” Enar looked at the huge old trees ahead of them. Even at a distance he had to tilt his head back to see the highest branches. “Heh, they seem old enough to me.” “Of course silly.” Amanda punched his arm, but not very hard. “They've been here as long as we. The first villagers planted them as a tribute to Anna.” “Ah, I see.” That did make sense. He stopped and looked at them; hands on hips. Huge and ancient it was hard to think of them as lively. Then again, the stories he'd heard of old trees in the past. Trees were weird; nice, but weird. “I used to love coming here as a child.” Amanda threw her arms wide and spun around in circle. “My grandmother brought me here for the Restday meal once and after that I took every chance I could to come back. I used to sit by the roadside and wait for someone to come by and give me a ride. Then when I got old enough I walked on my own.” “Really?” Enar started walking again, and Amanda fell in beside him. “I thought Storvak was pretty far from here?” “It's a two hour walk on a good day, but I really wanted to go. I used to climb up as high as I could and then sit there and read. I knew all the best spots and all the ways to reach them. I even found the secret places where the trees meet and you can climb from one to the other.” Enar looked from Amanda up at the trees towering above him. “That sounds great. Do you think you could show me the way up there? I don't think I've climbed a tree since I was a kid.” “No... those spots are gone.” She sighed. “I stopped coming and the trees have changed. They always change and I no longer know their ways.” “Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.” Enar stopped and turned to her. “Is that because of what happened with... you know...” “Brodrick. Yes. We used to come here a lot that summer and then... well, it didn't feel right to come back after that.” She looked away; not looking at the trees – not at him. “But, what about now? Are you sure it's okay now? You don't have to come along if you don't feel like it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We could go somewhere else?” “Don't worry, it's fine.” Amanda shook here head and then smiled at him. “The trees don't judge.” “No, I mean, I don't want you to stir up any old memories you'd forgotten about.” “It's fine,” she said, perhaps just a little bit faster than what was really needed. “It's ten years ago and I've moved on.” “Okay. If you say so. Just making sure.” “Yes. I say so. Now let's not talk about that anymore. Just because I've moved on doesn't mean I like to drag it all out in the open.” She started walking again. Setting off towards the trees with long strides. Enar scurried to catch up. “Okay, okay. Don't worry. I'd still like to try and climb a little though – if I'm not too old and fat.” Amanda cleared her throat, very pointedly. “Respectable.” “Yes, yes... Respectable.” He sighed, and then they both giggled and walked in under the trees. Enar realized he hadn't even thought about stopping. He'd just done it and now he stood there with he his head bowed. The trees were happy to see him – them. Sure, they were probably more happy to see their old friend Amanda who'd climbed them as a little girl, but he felt welcome too. Like stepping back into some little cafe after having been there for the first time on the day before. Smiling, he walked on, leaving Amanda behind. She clearly had more to talk about. The area under the tree was as he remembered it; a dark green cave, only now it was just for him. Beams of light still speared through here and there. Hammocks and wicker-chairs hung empty from thick branches and over by the furthest tree a set of stairs lead up into the leaves. “Did you know it doesn't get dark under the trees?” Enar jumped, startled. He hadn't noticed Amanda coming up beside him. “No, really?” “Yes, I discovered that when I was here a little too long once. I was fourteen I think and I got completely lost in my book. I just read and read and read – until I'd finished it. Then when I looked up I realized it was night and it was dark all around. Only not where I sat.” She pointed up in the canopy. “There somewhere, I think. It's been a while.” “Wow, that's pretty cool, and it's the trees that did that?” Would that happen to him too if he stayed here until late, or was it just for locals and little kids? “Must have been, it sure wasn't me and there wasn't anyone else around.” “How did you get home then? It must have been late if it was dark already? Didn't your grandparents get worried?” “I slept in the tree and went home the next day.” Her eyes grew distant and she fell silent for a moment. “Grandpa yelled at me a bit for making them worry and made me promise not to do it again.” “And did you?” “Well...” She blushed. “Not that summer, but it was nearly over anyway – the summer I mean. I went home shortly after.” “Ah, but next summer...” Enar grinned. “Yep.” She giggled. “Several times. They stopped worrying after a while. It doesn't even get cold.” Enar nodded and hummed in agreement. Light at night, nice and warm, safe to climb. He could see how the villagers cherished this place and chose to go here for their Restday naps. Did they come in winter too? He should ask Rolf. “Not even cold,” yelled Amanda and darted off. She skipped and jumped, ran in circles and did little pirouettes. With her dress flying and legs kicking Enar couldn't help but notice how she had barely any hair on her legs. She probably shaved it back home in the city and only let it grow while out here on vacation. He wondered at that; she hadn't struck him as one to follow human fashions. That said, he didn't know much about her at all, except she had crazy red hair and liked to drive a horse and cart. There was that other thing too, with that guy, but she'd said she'd moved on and, well, he'd give her that. A little bit further in under the trees Amanda squealed and stared spinning around, arms flying wide and dress standing out like a balloon. Faster and faster she went until she lost balance, or stumbled on her own feet, and went over with a shriek. Crazy. Not just the hair. “Amanda?” Enar hurried over to where she'd fallen. “Amanda, are you okay?” Slightly out of breath, but with a big, happy, smile on her face she looked back up at him. “I'm great! I'm just so happy to be back. It's been so long. I didn't realize how much I'd missed it.” She sat up and reached out her hand. “Help me up. We have to go climb something. Right now – or I will explode.” He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, nearly falling over himself, but bracing and catching his balance at the last moment. She didn't look that heavy. “Thanks,” she said and started looking around. “Which one do you want to try?” The trees looked even bigger up close like this. No way he'd reach even the lowest branches. How in the world had Elsie managed to get up there? He was a lot taller than her. Maybe she just wasn't as respectable? Smiling to himself and feeling a little clever he turned and pointed at the stairs leading up into the far off tree. “May I suggest to milady that we embark up those stairs over yonder?” He put on his serious face and offered her his arm. “It is clearly the most respectable option for persons of my... eh... gravity?” The goofy grin knocked the serious face out cold. “It's 'ascend'.” She took his arm. “Ascend?” “Yes, you don't 'embark up' a set of stairs, you ascend them.” “Oh...” He blushed a little. “Aww, Enar, don't be so serious. I'm just messing with you.” She giggled. “Now, my dear gentleman, lead me to these stairs where respectable people satisfy their tree-climbing needs.” --- Continued in Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 3. Back to Enar's Vacation.